


As Soon As You Saw Him

by Frostagin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Petstuck, and its short too u should just read it, hetastuck, its rly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostagin/pseuds/Frostagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England gets a new pet. He's rather cute. (Might continue someday if I feel like it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Soon As You Saw Him

Your name is Arthur Kirkland and you've just come home from a long day at work. Alfred was being even more of an idiot than usual, and Francis didn't relent his normal lunacy to even things out and make the annoyance a level you can tolerate. You simply can't wait to take a nice, warm shower and curl up with a book. You're thinking about rereading The Hobbit maybe, or--  
Scratch.  
Oh, that's right. You'd forgotten.  
Alfred made you go to the pet store with him yesterday, insisting a pet would help you relax. You are somewhat fond of dogs, but you were happy playing with the Queen's, and had no intentions of getting any pets of your own.  
That is, until you'd seen him.  
He was one of that new species only discovered recently; trolls, they're called. One of the "fancier" breeds, too, judging by his fins and gills, and how his tail almost resembled a mermaid's. According to the shop owner, nobody wanted him because of the purple streak in his hair -- a mutation that made those strands of hair grow lighter than normal, allowing his blood colour to show. That must have been the source of his disheartened mood. But you could care less about any silly mutations that removed his pedigree. You thought he was adorable, and brought him home at once, learning his name was Eridan in the process.   
He was ecstatic as soon as he realised you were actually bringing him home. You allowed him to explore while you prepared a room, and once you were done, you found him fast asleep. You tucked him in his bed and went to go do a little research. You're somewhat excited to spend time with him now that he's more settled in. You'd heard trolls were somewhat intelligent. Perhaps you could teach him English.  
You put your things away and go to open the door. You're not all that worried about him needing food or water, since you'd snuck in and left those for him this morning.  
He looks up at you once you open the door, shy now that the excitement of a new place has died down. You carefully pick him up, which suprises him at first, but he soon decides this is not a bad occurrence and settles into your arms. You decide to test the intelligence theory. "Eridan?"  
He looks up at you.  
"Do you understand me?"  
The fins on his ears twitch. He looks a little confused, and you're about to give up when you hear a small voice. "....I Eridan." He points to himself.  
He then points to you. "You?"  
You smile. "My name is Arthur."  
He tries the name out. "Arrrrthur. Arthurrrrrrr. Arthur." You can't help but laugh a little at how adorable that is.   
"Arthur is friend?" he soon asks. You'll have to teach him proper grammar.  
"Yes, Eridan. I'll be your friend."  
Eridan seems pleased with this answer, and snuggles into your arms. Maybe Alfred was right after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sorta wanna write more, but I have a history of never finishing chaptered fics and my ideas for it are too reminiscent of the Unwanted Free Ugly Troll series. You should read that if you haven't yet. It's the best petstuck I've ever read ever. Go. I release you to find it, read it, and love it.


End file.
